Ciel's Revenge
by HypeKO
Summary: Suck at summaries! Ciel ends up making the biggest mistake of his life and now he wants revenge on the person who made him lose the person he loves Yaoi, M Seba/Claude Claude/ Ciel Sebastian and Ciel
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 21 story :3 I'm pretty happy I think I have done well3

Random GUY : YOUR STUFF SUCKS! MY 9 YEAR OLD COUSIN CAN TYPE BETTER THAN YOU!

Me: BANG BANG!

ME: Enjoy the story3 PS I got the idea from "**When Darkness Falls"_ Good story :D Check it out**

Disclaimer: I OWN BLACK BUTLER…. In my mind. Not in real life.

Ciel picked at his vanilla, chocolate chip ice cream. What was this feeling he felt? Was it sadness? Loneliness ? No it was lost. Ciel lost Sebastian his boyfriend for over 3 years.

Ciel threw the ice cream at the wall yelling "FUCK!"

"FUCK MY LIFE!" He screamed trying not to cry. He missed the older male, he wanted him but he lost him.

This is all Claude's fault. Ciel growled. He was going to get Sebastian back. No matter what.

[What happened]

Ciel signed forced to go to a cheesy club with his blonde headed friend.

"Come on Ciel!" His friend grinned. "The night is still young! Let's go see who we can fuck!" Alois smiled dragging Ciel on the dance floor. The room was full of older men. After a few minutes of being grinded on Ciel thought he deserved a drink. Since Ciel was only 17 Alois got him a fake license saying he was 22 and his new name was_ IYANNA FOCKYAMUM_. None of the bartenders really cared and gave the underage teenager a drink or whatever he ordered.

"Two shots of Vodka." Ciel ordered before whipping out his phone, searching for a new text from his beloved boyfriend.

_Sebastian: Working late won't be home until 3AM don't wait up Love you." _

Ciel signed even louder, letting the people around him know he wasn't happy.

"Ciel?"

Someone called the grey haired boy. At first Ciel simply ignored the strange voice.

"Ciel Phantomhive." The stranger's voice got closer.

Ciel didn't feel like turning around he wanted to drink god damnit! Ciel pretended he couldn't hear the low tone voice that called his name repeatedly.

A stranger's hand touched the small boys shoulder. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" Ciel snapped turning around to see a tall man, jet black hair, grey pale skin and square glasses. His words fell out of his mouth he couldn't complete another sentence. "H..Hey." He stuttered. "Long time no see." The tall figure said while smiling.

"Claude?" Ciel spat out the name

"Yeah, Sebastian's ex we met at the grocery store in the ice cream aisle."

"Yeah I remember. You're the asshole who took the last chocolate vanilla mix." Ciel said while pouting.

"If it helps." Claude licked his lips seductively. "It was delicious."

"YOU DICK!" Ciel said half joking.

"Two shots of vodka." The bartender interrupted the awkward conversation between the man and the child.

"Vodka? What is a little boy like you drinking such a heavy drink? Claude smiled. "Little boy? I can beat you!" Ciel challenged.

"At a drinking contest? Are you already drunk?" Claude laughed leaning a little closer to Ciel. "NO I CHALLEGE YOU TO BEAT ME AT A DRINKING CONTEST!"  
Ciel announced.

"Alright." Claude simply accepted the little boys challenge. "50 shots of Absinthe." Claude looked at Ciel from the side of his eye. "Loser pays." Ciel took a hard swallow.

_H_E DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO PAY FOR THIS! HE HAS TO WIN!

In 30 seconds flat the bartender poured 50 shots of the world's strongest liquor. "Ready set go!" The bartender started the two men.

Ciel raced going through each drink in 2 seconds maximum while Claude pretended to drink he really was pouring it out in plant that was ironically right by him.

1 minute later Ciel finished first.

"I WIN YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Ciel laughed. "YOU GOT BEAT BY A CHILD!" Ciel continued laughing spinning in the bar stool until he fell.

"You are the better man." Claude admitted defeat and paid the 200 dollar bill.

Ciel started singing in his drunk gazed "I AM THE CHAMPIONN! YOUUU ARE THE LOSERRR! THE CHAMPION IS ME BECAUSE IM SEXIER!" Claude smiled helping the drunken Ciel up from off the dirty ground. "Ciel you're drunk. I will drive you home."

"Noo but but my buuddyyy is somewhere." Little does Ciel know Alois went home with a older man and left him.

"Come now Ciel you need to get home."

"No!" Ciel simply said swimming on the floor pretending there was water on it.

Claude signed before picking up Ciel like he was a princess. "I will take you home." Claude finally said looking deep into Ciel's ocean blue hair.

"Alright sexy." Ciel smiled while he hiccupped.

Claude walked to his 2016 Viper putting Ciel in the passenger seat. Ciel snuggled into the seat, the car had that new car smell that Ciel adored. Claude walked to the other side of the car getting in the driver's seat. The young boy buckled himself in waiting for movement until he felt a pair a warm lips touch his. Ciel opened his eyes staring at the older man. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Ciel wanted to yell but instead he just kissed back wrapping his small arms around the older male.

Claude brushed hi tongue across Ciel's teeth, asking for entrance. Ciel was happy to give up his guard to the seductive male,he was drunk he didn't care. Claude broke the kiss letting a sliver line of saliva fall from both of their open mouths. "Do you want me?" Claude whispered seductively. "God yes please."

"Say my name." Claude demanded. "PLEASE CLAUDE FUCK ME! FUCK MY LIKE THE HORNY LITTLE BITCH I AM!" Claude smiled. "That's all I need to hear." Claude took of Ciel's pants revealing a hard penis. "You really do want it." Claude smirked before rubbing up and down roughly on Ciel's cock. "God yes please don't stop." Ciel moaned arching his back from the car seat. "Please Claude put it inside of me." Ciel nearly begged.

"Whatever you say." Claude smiled before everything went dark. Ciel felt his muscles tense up as something clamped onto his hips. Ciel wanted to open his eyes but the pleasure was too great. "What is your boyfriend's name?"

"I have a boyfriend?" Ciel questioned while he moaned.

Claude rocked back and forth. "For now." Ciel backed out.

-Somewhere-

"Ughh my head." Ciel complained. Ciel looked around. He was at home, in his bed. Maybe the whole Claude thing was just a dream. Ciel smelled his pillow. It smells like Sebastian. After half an hour of laying on the bed half way asleep it was time for Ciel to make breakfast. All at once Ciel jumped off the bed just to fall on the floor.

A pain in his lower back throbbed. "What the hell." Ciel questioned. "Oh no." Ciel sat on the floor. "NO!" He and Claude!? NO!

Ciel cried. What would he tell Sebastian? "Ciel what's the matter?" Sebastian asked walking out of the shower. Two figures appeared on Ciel's shoulder one dressed in a red suit and had horns while the other had a halo and wings.

The small devil figure whispered. "Lie to him he will never know."

The small angel figured whispered. "Tell the truth, the truth will set you free."

"FUCK YOU!" Ciel yelled at the small angel before coming back to reality.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian questioned looking down at the tiny boy. "I mean nothing. Nothing is wrong."

Sebastian looked at Ciel. He wanted to ask questions but he had no time for it. "Alright."

Sebastian walked back into the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.

"The first lie I ever told in our relationship." Ciel told himself. He regretted it but nothing he can do but eat ice cream and watch cartoons.

As Sebastian walked down stairs he spotted Ciel on the couch sleep watching Rin and Stimpy. He smiled before rushing out the door and driving off. Sebastian was a well-known judge everyone had the highest respect for him, except Ciel he treated the older male as butler with benefits. Sebastian smirked. In 5 more days they would be celebrating their 5th year anniversary.

When Sebastian finally got to the court house he was confronted with his clingy boyfriend. "Claude." Sebastian said bluntly.

"Sebastian. I think you need to know something". Claude looked at Sebastian with sad eyes. "Your boyfriend Ciel tried to come on to me."

Sebastian burst out in laughter. "Please Claude I need to get to my office." Sebastian tried to get away from the annoying male until something stopped him.

"OH GOD CLAUDE FUCK ME!" Sebastian's ears heard a familiar voice. "I found Ciel drunk at a bar and I offered to drive him home, later he tried to touch me and suck me off. Out of respect for you I stopped him. So you wouldn't call me a liar I tape recorded the conversation.

Claude: I'll drive you home.

Ciel: If you say so sexy.

Ciel: Claude you're so hot please cum in my mouth!

Claude: No that wouldn't be right you have a boyfriend.

Ciel: FUCK WHATS HIS NAME I WANT YOUR PENIS INSIDE ME.

Claude pressed a button causing the tape recorder to stop.

Claude stepped closer to Sebastian rubbing the side of his face. "Sebastian you're a grown man you deserve better than a child." Claude leaned in closer placing a small kiss on Sebastian's lips. "He doesn't deserve you. Come back to me." Sebastian pushed Claude aside getting back in his Jaguar and sped out of the parking lot.

"Hm." Claude formed evil smile rubbing his hands together laughing. "You will soon be mine again Sebastian."

Ciel held a floor plucking at the peddles. "He loves me, He loves me more, He loves me." Ciel was soon interrupted by a door slamming open.

"YOU FUCKED CLAUDE!?" Sebastian yelled! While a mom and son walked pass.

"Mommy what is fuck?" The little boy asked.

End

Im sleepy and paranoid so imma play minecraft and update later REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU HATED OR LIKE OR IF YOU WANT ME TO GO DIE IN A DITCH :3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: :3 I wanted to write this chapter for my special peson Esha who enjoys reading to guys do it. :3 Enjoy

"Ciel how could you!" Sebastian yelled trying to hide tears. "What did I do?" Ciel asked trying to look as innocent as possible.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULL SHIT!" Sebastian yelled. "YOU FUCKED CLAUDE!"

Ciel's eyes shot open. "Wh…what?"

"You TRIED TO FUCK CLAUDE! AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" Ciel was speechless. He couldn't deny it because he knew it was true. "Sebastian… I'm sorry! I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing!" Ciel cried out. "Don't give me that bull shit!" Sebastian yelled throwing the nearest item at the wall. By accident the object broke on Ciel's head. Ciel fell to the floor holding is head.

"Shit." Sebastian ran to Ciel. "Ciel I'm sorry ." The judge cried. Ciel whimpered before he passed out. _"I'm sorry, Claude got me.."_

Ciel sprung up from his new location. It was dark, the shades were drawn and there was a tall dark figure in a chair.

This was a hospital, of course it was. Ciel thought to himself rolling his eyes. He's been in many different hospitals for his depression and suicidal actions.

"So you finally woke up huh?" He heard the stranger purred. Ciel growled. "What do you want you bastard?"

The stranger chuckled. "I don't want anything I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Where is Sebastian Claude?" Ciel growled.

"He went home to go get a change of clothes because your blood was all over him. You must have really upset him. You were knocked out like the little whore you are."

"FUCK YOU!" Ciel yelled.

"NO CIEL I WILL NOT FUCK YOU!" Claude yelled back.

"What did you say you cheeky bastard!?" Ciel stood up on his bed trying to make himself look talker and grabbed the older man by his collar pulling him close to his face.

"NO CIEL I WILL NOT FUCK YOU! I LOVE SEBASTIAN!" Claude cried out innocently. Out of nowhere a tall figure walked into the room wearing a black button down shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. "Hello Sebastian." Claude greeted.

"So it was true." The taller male said while standing in the door frame.

"No Sebastian it's not like th-."

"SHUT UP CIEL THAT'S ENOUGH! WE ARE OVER!" Sebastian yelled. Ciel felt his heart break into two. "But…but."

"Don't fucking but me! I SAID IT'S OVER I WANT YOU OUT OF MY APARTMENT AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! HAVE YOUR PARENTS PICK YOU UP!"

"Sebas-." Ciel whispered. "Please don't go." Ciel cried to himself.

"Come on Claude." Sebastian ordered before leaving Ciel's hospital room alone.

"I WONT LET YOU TAKE MY SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled getting out of the bed just to be stopped. "Leave us alone." Claude said before throwing a hard punch in Ciel's stomach causing him to cough up blood.

"Coming Sebastian." Claude yelled before exiting the room.

_ End of flash back_

Ciel started to laugh. The laugh got more evil by the second. "I can't do this." Ciel walked into his father's room going inside his "_Special drawer."_

Ciel pulled out a revolver checking to see if there were bullets in the gun. Ciel put the dangerous object to his head. He was going to end it all.

"Fuck you Claude." Ciel uttered.

"Ciel WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" A female voice came yelling out of nowhere. "Planning my suicide duh." Ciel said in annoyed voice.

"NNOOOOO DON'T DO THAT! THAT'S UNCLE'S FAVORITE RUG YOU WILL GET YOUR BLOOD ALL OVER IT!"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Fine I will kill myself in the garage. Happy Lizzie?" Ciel rolled his eyes before walking to the garage with the gun still pressed to the temple of his head. Lizzie followed him. "Why are you trying to kill yourself anyways?" Lizzie questioned. "Because someone stole my lover and so I want to be dramatic bitch." Ciel said.

"Oh why don't you just get him back. Be like BITCH GET AWAY FROM MY MANZ!" Lizzie yelled trying to act ghetto.

Something in Ciel snapped. He hated to admit it but Lizzie was….right! He had to get Sebastian back. He was going to get REVENGE ON THAT BASTARD CLAUDE!

"NO ONE WILL TAKE MY TOY AWAY!" Ciel yelled throwing the gun on the floor. The gun went off shooting a homeless person.

"Whyyyyyyy!" The homeless guy cried.

"Because I love Sebastian!" Ciel answered to the homeless man crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel's revenge.

Claude fondled Sebastian sexually. The young judge growled he was still thinking about the young boy he left.

"Sebastian." Claude purred. "What is on your mind?"

"Nothing." Sebastian lied. Claude bit down on his lip, if he ask Sebastian might think he is clingy and leave him again, if he called out Sebastian's lying it will just push him away more.

"Maybe I should call that red head lawyer, Grell." Sebastian muttered to himself.

"NO!" Claude yelled pulling the judge to him. "We can be back together again Sebastian! We made a good team and a good couple, throw blac…errrr criminals in jail." Claude smiled licking his lips. "Some of those kids were innocent." Sebastian said rolling his eyes. "Ciel was innocent." Sebastian muttered under his breathe. "He robbed that old man on the street." Claude snapped. Sebastian broke loose of Claude's holdings. "The old man described a small boy with grey hair, not a small boy with blue hair." Sebastian argued. Claude smiled the feeling of having to argue with his ex lover turned him on so much. Claude launched kissing Sebastian repeatedly. "Take me." Claude purred into Sebastian's ear. With a wicked smile Sebastian did what he was told.

Back to what Ciel is doing

"So what are you going to do to get your man back?" Lizzie asked. "I can try to break into their house and maybe glue Claude's chairs?" Ciel shot his idea out.

Lizzie looked at Ciel. "Bitch!" Lizzie hissed before grabbing face spreading cheeks. "Let go Lizzie your hurting me!" Ciel cried. "Seriously you're going to just act like a child and approach this grown man come on dude!" Lizzie snapped. "Get off me!" Ciel yelled trying to escape the blonde headed teen. "God damn it i'm a artist! Not a scammer." Ciel hissed. "Maybe this isn't the right idea. My father ruined so many relationships with revenge. Maybe I really don't deserve Sebastian." Ciel said looking down.

Lizzie looked at Ciel still holding his cheeks then spread them even wilder. "That's not it your just a pussy whipped bitch." Lizzie mocked. "Li…zzieee let go." "Bitch say whattttt?" Lizzie smiled taunting her cousin. "God dammit let me go!" Ciel's eye turned red due to a blood vessel breaking. "Ahhh shit!" Lizzie released Ciel's face. "Oh shit may have been a little to rough. As a way of saying sorry for fucking up your face!" Lizzie smiled before pulling Ciel with her. "Shit fuck shit!" Ciel cursed going at a rapid speed Lizzie and him were going. "Now get dress!" Lizzie commanded. After what seems like two hours Ciel found a nice grey sweater with a strip shirt underneath while Lizzie looked like a tomboy wearing a navy blue wig and all black. "Lizzie why are you?" Ciel was soon interrupted."Lets go!" Lizzie smiled grabbing Ciel's hand taking him to a unknown location. "Where are we." Ciel said looking scared. "Shhh." Just stay here. Lizzie commanded telling the young boy to stay in the creepy blond head girl walked the other way. Ciel lean against the dirty graffiti filled wall. _I regret not spending time with you Sebastian._

Ciel brought his attention back to his tomboy cousin. "Give me your money!" He heard her yelling hitting a old man taking his wallet then running past Ciel. "STOP THIEF!" The old man cried. In no time the police came searching for the criminal with navy blue hair. Ciel got out of the ally running away from the loud syrians. "Damn it Lizzie!" He swore under his breathe. "Stop that is him! Thats the kid who robbed me!" The old man pointed out at Ciel." In no time the police caught up to Ciel grabbing him shoving him to the wall. Ciel cried. "It wasn't me i swear!"

"Shut your face punk! Your going for a little ride." One of the muscle head police officers growled before throwing him into the back of a old cop car.

Ciel banged his head against the window. "Damn it Lizzie!"

End. Review should Ciel be found guilty or innocent

Done! 3/ something


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: the most hated writer on the site!

Ciel: No you are not. you are just some mediocre with a computer.

Me: T_T i even suck at being hated! -GOES in the corner and cries-

Ciel:Black Butler is not owned by this idiot author.

The officer threw Ciel in a holding cell not even caring if he hurt the little boy.

"Stupid pigs." A stranger cursed from a dark corner of the cell. Ciel bit his lips. "Damn it Elizabeth." Ciel growled. "This was all her fault!" The stranger couldn't help but to over hear the navy boy's rants. "Ciel!?" The stranger jumped out of his seat.

Ciel soon recognized the voice. "Why are you here?!" Ciel said narrowing his eyes not surprised seeing the recognizable figure in the police station.

"I tried to blow a cop." The boy said with sarcasm. "Alois you need serious help." Ciel signed shaking his head.

Alois smiled turned into a frown. "The police came on to me first."

"How is that even possible when you are dressed up like a 1 dollar hooker."

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION CIEL PHANTOMHIVE I WAS WALKING AROUND IN A PAIR OF BOOTY SHORTS AND A T-SHIRT THAT CAME UP TO MY BELLY BUTTON." Alois yelled trying to defend his innocence.

"Pipe down you two!" The cop yelled from behind his desk.

"FUCK YOU, YOU HOMOSEXUAL PIG!" Alois yelled back.

"What did you say you little shit!?" The cop yelled coming the the cell where Alois and Ciel were staying at.

Alois smiled wickedly walking up to the bars of the cell. "What are you going to do about it big boy?" Alois made a kissy face toward the middle age cop. "Does Jan know you are screwing a minor behind her back?" Alois laughed. "HOW DARE YOU!" The cop growled grabbing Alois by the neck almost crushing his lungs. "Or are you mad at the fact I had sex with your son who is an idiot like his daddy." Alois smiled.

"Alois shut up!" Ciel cried not wanting his friend get into anymore trouble.

"Come on big boy teach me a lesson hurt me with that 3inch dick." Alois licked his lips.

Ciel rocked back and forth. "Please stop fighting! Please!" Ciel begged not wanting to see any conflict. "Alois looked at his friend." "It is okay Ciel." Alois assured him. "Weroki is just some pussy who won't do shit." Alois smiled.

-Claude and Sebastian -

Sebastian signed looking at the new stack of paper work that had to be finish before his dead line. "What are you doing Sebastian." A voice whispered while he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Just work. I should be done before 7." The judge signed looking that the documents.

"You seem stressed." Claude pouted pushing Sebastian's work aside. "Let me release some tension for you."

"Claude not now i'm busy." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Claude got on his knees holding on to Sebastian's legs.

"Claude quit it." Sebastian demanded still not turned on by his lovers actions. "Shhhh hush little baby." Claude smiled before rubbing Sebastian's restraint member.

"…" Sebastian moaned not trying to show his excitement toward the other males touch. "Sebastian." Claude smiled before unbutton Sebastian's black slacks. Sebastian did not struggle.

"Let me do it." Claude slid this finger into Sebastian's boxers pulling them down slowly. Sebastian's member was still soft not a bit aroused. Either way Claude didn't care. Claude traced his tongue a crossed the layers on Sebastian's penis, playing with the top. Sebastian was not phased. Claude sucked on parts of Sebastian's penis hopping it would make him cum. Nothing was doing. "Come on Sebastian you use to love when i did this." Claude said looking a bit sad.

"I'm just not in the mood Ciel." Sebastian said. It took less then 10 seconds for Sebastian to realize what he said. "I mean Claude!" Sebastian corrected himself.

"It's probably because our names sound similar." Claude lied to himself.

"I suppose." Sebastian agreed before getting back to work.

*RING* *RING* *RING* Claude got up. "I'll get it." Claude smiled before walking to the house phone.

Claude: Hello? Claude answered a little annoyed.

Stranger: Hello you little bitch i'm coming to get back what is mine soon. The stranger said in a sadistic voice.

Claude: CIel?!

Claude said almost yelling.

Stranger: HEHE. The stranger hung up

Claude felt a shiver down his spine. He knew the teenager was barty but never psycho. Claude put the phone back on his base.

End :| Pick Claude's form of torture. Review, like , favorite idc :3


End file.
